1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforced door frame for a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
Structural reinforcements are commonly employed within motor vehicle doors to provide an increased level of protection against intrusion into the passenger compartment during a side or offset frontal impact collision. Such structural reinforcements are commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cintrusion beams.xe2x80x9d Common forms of known intrusion beams range from tubular members which horizontally extend between inner and outer panels of a vehicle door to metal stampings welded to the frame of the door.
One specific structural reinforcement for a vehicle door is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 to Stedman. This patent describes a structural reinforcement having an energy absorbing tubular bar supported by first and second brackets. The tubular bar extends substantially across a length of the vehicle door approximately parallel to a lower edge of the door. The tubular bar has a first end and a second end and a longitudinal axis passing through the first and second ends. The first bracket retains the first end of the tubular bar such that there is predetermined amount of rotational float between the first bracket and the first end of the bar. The second bracket has a seat portion receiving and affixed to the second end of the bar. U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
While the arrangement shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,930 and many other prior known arrangements have proven to be commercially acceptable for their intended applications, they are all subject to improvement. In this regard, it is desirable to develop an intrusion beam which operates so as to maintain the dimensional relationship between a hinge pillar and a B-pillar of a motor vehicle.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for reinforcing a vehicle door which functions to reduce intrusion into the passenger compartment in the event of a side impact collision.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door assembly which improves side impact energy management by transferring impact energy received by the door through the door hinges to the vehicle frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for a vehicle door which operates to maintain dimensional properties of a front door opening during a frontal off-set impact by maintaining a dimensional relationship between a hinge pillar and a B-pillar.
In one form, the present invention provides a reinforced door assembly for a motor vehicle including a vehicle frame. The motor vehicle includes a B-pillar and a hinge pillar incorporating a hinge assembly. The reinforced door includes a door frame with a hinge shut face and a latch shut face. The door frame is attached to the hinge pillar of the motor vehicle by the hinge assembly which is attached to an outer side of the hinge shut face of the door frame. The reinforced door assembly further includes an offset intrusion barrier with a first end and a second end. The first end of the offset intrusion barrier is attached to an inner side of the hinge shut face by fasteners which also attach the hinge assembly to the outer side of the hinge shut face. The second end of the offset intrusion barrier is attached to a reinforcement bracket which is attached to an inner side of the latch shut face through suitable fasteners. In the event of a frontal offset impact, the force of the impact causes the offset intrusion barrier to protrude through the latch shut face so as to make contact with the B-pillar. In this manner, the intrusion barrier serves as a support between the hinge pillar and the B-pillar so as to maintain the dimensional relationship between the two pillars in the event of a collision.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from a reading of the subsequent description of the preferred embodiment and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.